


Flash Fiction Friday: Zarya's Mei-Ling Fantasy

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Flash Fic, Ice Cream, In Public, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday using the following prompt: [Overwatch] Mei enjoying an ice cream cone, but inadvertently eating it in a highly suggestive fashion (incidentally setting Zarya's imagination on fire).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Zarya's Mei-Ling Fantasy

Zarya’s muscles tightened, and the massive weightlifter braced herself against the wall of the restroom. She held one elbow and arm to the wall while the other had dropped, her fingers tenting the front of her tight pants to delve within the depths of her sex. As she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight her fingers rapidly worked within her, and all the while her mind spun on the scene she had witnessed just a few short moments ago.

The Overwatch family picnic had been going just fine! Soldier 76 had mastered the art of grilling hamburgers and hot dogs, Widowmaker and Tracer had won the three legged race, and Zarya herself had impressed the crowd of her friends by lifting up the picnic bench with Symmetra, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt all sitting on it. Everything had been going fine and she was having a wonderful time, up until they announced that it was time for desserts. Mei alone always did it to her; that mousey look and those adorable glasses, those little curves that were so different from Zarya’s own...she admired a great deal about that chubby little cutie, from her brains to the comfort she had within her own skin. Sure, Mei was a little timid, but the charm level was high.

And as Mei sat there wearing a tight fitting blue tanktop stretched around those AMAZING breasts? It was already a danger situation for Zarya, and that danger became too intense to handle as the young woman started lapping away at that damned ice cream. Lick, lick, lick, and from the sidelines Zarya had watched with sweat forming on her brow and a tense heat building inside of her. The noise of her friends playing badminton drowned out while she watched, paying as close attention to Mei as the girl was paying attention to her ice cream cone. It was even strawberry, to make matters worse! Strawberry was pink! Zarya was pink! Why couldn’t she be licking something else that was pink?!

The weightlifter drew in a deep breath as she continud to jill herself in the restroom, her hand tenting her pants at a rapid pace while she worked. That same sweat clung to her brow and she dipped a third finger into her slit, pressing her folds apart wider as she imagined that chubby little cutie joining her in bed. Oh, the fun they could have! She could bench press a naked Mei, or Mei could tease her with ice cubes down every line of every muscle, or Zarya could simply strap on one of her finest pieces of gear and together they could see just how strong a Siberian blizzard could be. All of those thoughts filled her mind as she continued to rapidly move her hand, wet noises filling the room around her and a low groan escaping from the back of her throat. And when her moment came every muscle within her body strained and tightened, pleasure washing over her in a rapid wash of pure, unadulterated bliss. A heavenly smile spread across the strongwoman’s features as she continued to rest against the wall, content within her own mind as she envisioned sharing an ice cream cone with Mei herself, each woman taking a tiny lick in alternating, cute motions.

Her attention immediately snapped back to the rest of the room when she heard a voice speak up from behind her.

“Aww, tosh, this again, mate?!” Tracer’s voice chirped up with exasperation. “You gotta stop bein’ such a damp squib and ask her out already! This is the third time this month!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
